


Journey, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: The destination, the journey.





	Journey, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Journey, The

## Journey, The

### by Te

The Journey  
by Te  
April 2003 

Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine. 

Spoilers: None, really. 

Summary: The destination, the journey. 

Ratings Note: G (!!!) 

Author's Note: For the ds_flashfic Hourglass challenge. 

Feedback: Yes, please. 

* 

The sun has been out for so long that Benton sleeps through it easily, waking into undiminished light that makes something stir inside him he has no words for. For a moment, he thinks of telling his grandmother about it -- she's the smartest person he knows -- but he decides not to. 

"Where's your _book_ , Benton," she'd say, and disappointment would settle in her weather-roughened face like snow over an ice plain. "Every idea in the world is there, if you're industrious enough to search." 

He doesn't really feel like reading right now, though. It isn't that he doesn't _like_ to read -- his grandmother hadn't ever had to tell him about the worlds hidden in pages -- it's just that waking into such brightness is wondrous and new in a way he suspects it won't always be. 

He bundles up carefully and thoroughly and bounds out into the snow -- there's a glittering shine just at the edge of his vision, out among the endless white, that speaks of treasure and mystery. 

Today he's going to find it. 

* 

Fraser buttons his uniform and straightens the lanyard. Takes a moment to set his belt straight, and sets the hat firmly on his head. A glance out his one window and a deeper one within himself tells him that he won't need the greatcoat, but he places it over his arm just the same, citing prudence in his mind. 

The streets of Chicago glitter and shine in the aftermath of the night's sleet and freezing rain, but he knows his way won't be treacherous for long -- the sun here is a warming thing, if strangely dim against the towers and reaches of the city. 

The walk to the Consulate is a long one from his apartment building, and the destination is less than a rewarding one considering the state of his career, but it seems as though every day there's something new to see. Taste. Experience. 

The fruit stands that mock winter, and the news stands with their smells of ink and smoke and paper, and the occasional stands of trees scratching bare-branched and strangely... defiant at the sky. There's something terribly exciting about it all, something he thinks he was supposed to learn from grandmother's books, but all of it just says City to him. An endless, sibilant whisper of wonder and the new. 

Today, Ray will pick him up from his post in front of the Consulate and they will... well, he's not entirely sure what they'll do, save that it will be both familiar and strange, and that the darkened winter city will embrace it all within itself. Criminals and crime, human frailty and otherwise. 

He thinks that maybe, one day, it will embrace him, too. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Te


End file.
